


Ask them

by somnivagrantTraviatus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grave digging is a time consuming process. There are no other graves in the underground; you think Asgore’s keeping the other children's bodies in that crypt. You don’t even know if it’s what Chara would've wanted. Preferred funeral methods never came up in conversation, even long after you realized that they would not be miraculously healed, but before talking became too painful for them. In retrospect, that was cowardly. They deserved to be put to rest in the way they wanted. They deserved better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeruleanTactician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/gifts).
  * Inspired by [procession of one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557454) by [CeruleanTactician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician). 



> The image of Toriel's funeral for Chara wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this. CeruleanTactician, I hope I did your heartbreaking story justice.

Ask them how they want to be laid to rest.  
The words refuse to leave your lips  
cracked as they are with the taste of dust.  
But specters of the past do not wait  
for you to wash your mouth from chalk and blood  
And this one will not linger for much longer.

Ask them how they want to be laid to rest.  
They will tell you about pyres to be lit  
and ashes blown through empty streets.  
Their own corpse walking and the red glint  
on the blade of their knife  
Set in stark relief as the world burns around them.

Ask them how they want to be laid to rest.  
When you hear only silence  
close their eyes.  
Steal a shovel from the garden shed  
and sing as you follow the dark river home.  
Bury their body under regrets and fertile soil.

Someday, you'll take care of the flowers.


End file.
